Jacob Martina
The one armed soldier Personality Jacob is a serious man, known to do his job and do it without complaint. Since losing his arm, this has simply become more prominent, and Jacob's become very militant. Jacob makes a good soldier now, though his friendships are suffering for it, as is his health. Jacob is known for his complete devotion to his work, often working for days uninterrupted, only taking breaks to eat, drink, or use the bathroom, sometimes falling asleep while working. As the only mechanic the Governor can trust to keep his secrets, Jacob's disobedience is overlooked thanks to this work ethic. Jacob's past is something that he keeps to himself, all that is truly known is that he grew up in Woodbury, and when the apocalypse started Jacob and his father refused to leave. However, when Jacob's father is brought up he becomes irritable. Appearance Jacob is a large man, standing at 6'2, with short blond hair and brown eyes. When not on a mission, Jacob is often seen in an oilstained wife beater and jeans, though recently he's replaced with wife beater with a sweater with one of the sleeves cut off, in order to tie the other underneath the stub of his amputated arm. When on a mission, Jacob wears an old suit of armor stolen from a museum. Relationships Sable Barker- "Not scary? She cut off my arm! And I'm pretty sure she enjoyed it!" Jacob talking to Alex about his fear of Sab. Pretty much sums up the relationship. Though he has managed to trust Sable a bit more, seeing her as more of a mother figure, and Emma as his less abrasive stepmother. Faye Richards- After catching her spying on him, and working out that she wasn't trying to get him killed, Jacob has begun associating with Faye to some degree, becoming her friend easily. She's now one of the few people allowed to tease him whenever she wants, though he'll ruffle her hair in revenge, and when he's not busy he can often be seen bugging her and attempting to help her with her patients. Though he refuses to go near a horse. Alexander Hicks- The main person who understood Jacob when he still used his old slang, Alex was the go to guy for Jacob and other people, though now he's simply Jacob's friend. Henry Patterson- The man was like a father to Jacob, until he abandoned him. Jacob tends to hold a lot of anger about that, to this day, though he assumes Henry's dead. Caroline Elizabeth Horn- Jacob's adopted sister. Jacob enjoys helping Caroline with anything she needs, and her daughter is one of the few people who can stop him from working, the other being Faye. Cause really, who can say no to that manipulative toddler. Alak Riordan- An old high school friend who is now Jacob's eyes in the sky over the town. Lafayette Reynolds- One of the few people who'd been able to help Jacob through Henry's leaving, Jacob quickly became best friends with the man. Skills Mechanic- Jacob's father was the local mechanic, and when Jacob turned 15 his father taught him to drive and fix nearly any kind of vehicle, so that when Jacob turned 16 and got a vehicle of his own he wouldn't get stranded on the side of a road. Key Keeper- When the Governor tries to take weapons and vehicles from the military, and one of the vehicles won't start, Jacob is brought out to repair it, as well as doing regular maintenance and upkeep on the vehicles to make sure they're ready to roll out at any moment. As such, Jacob has keys to most of the military vehicles within Woodbury. Marksman- Like anyone who goes on scouting missions for the Governor, Jacob has undergone a lot of training to increase his aim, and while he's far from the best shot in Woodbury, he can still hold his own. However, now that he only has one arm, he uses something to steady it with, such as a rock or his knee. Welding- Jacob has some minor skill in welding. Not much, but enough to make the wall of memory. Bedside Manor- Well, technically this consists of knocking out patients who are causing problems for Faye, but still, helpful. Engineering- Jacob was set to go to college for engineering before the outbreak. Gallery Jacob3.jpg Jacob1.jpg Jacob.jpg Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Male